discontinued story
by Divine Mercy
Summary: story is discontinued! sorry people!
1. The cullens

**A/N: I do not own twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. *tear, sob* :(**

I looked out the window of first class seat on the airplane and breathed a sign of relief as the intercom spoke.

"Ladies and gentle men please fasten your seat belts. We will be landing in Seattle, Washington soon."

I put my seat belt on and braced for impact. I've never really like the landing on the airplane. Fear had always got the best of me. I watched as the male flight attendants gawked at me. I smirked; being a vampire always had its kinks.

When the plane had finally landed I was the first out of my seat and off the plane. The sun was still hidden behind the clouds that gave me enough time to hide before the sun emerged. I move fast and swift. Humans would have never suspected it.

My cell phone rang, _mom _flashed across the caller I.D. I sighed when is she going to stop call me.

"yes," i snapped.

"well you seem to be irritated." she replied.

"I am."

"well I'd be happy to tell you that we came across the scent of some vampires."

"and why are you happy about that? they could be a threat to us. for all you know they probably kill humans-the good ones."

"why do you always see the bad side of things," mom muttered.

"maybe because every time we come across vampires there eyes are red-explain that," i said. without giving her a chance to reply i snapped my phone shut and whistle down a cab.

bringing myself into the cab i couldn't help but wonder what king of lecture i would get when i get to our new 'fabulous' home. mom always buy the small houses, so there is no point in getting excited. since my family are vampires we move around every four years-avoiding suspicious onlookers. i was so lost in my thought i was only vaguely aware that the cab driver was looking at me with lust. i mentally cringed and returned back to my own thoughts. sometimes i wish my brother Emmett was here, he probably would knock the guy's front teeth out for even looking at me-but know he decided to leave with my parents.

i had stayed behind to stay goodbye to my friends. i actually didn't want to leave but there parents kept asking them questions. uh-stupid humans and there curiosity. as we pulled up to the front of my new house i couldn't help but gasp. It was the biggest house on the block. the front porch out the house was made out of cobble stones and everything else like a regular house-it was beautiful. the lights were on so my parents were probably still waiting for my arrival.

as i turned around to hand the cab driver the money, he winks and says "no thanks, sweetheart." i mutter a quick thanks and flee myself into my new magnificent home. before my hand touches the door, Emmett burst out and pulls me into one of his bear hugs-though i didn't feel the need to breath i still gasped for air.

"bells," he booms and put my down. thank god i was wearing jeans today or my ass would be hanging out for everybody to see-not cool. I chuckle.

"nice to see you too, Emmy-bear ," i laugh.

"well come on in," Emmett says and gesture for me enter. i bow slightly and say thank you. he laughs and whispers in my ear, "we have visitors-so i would change my outfit, you look crazy." i turn and glare at he, now he mouth's and i shot up stairs. what to wear? as in walk into my room i couldn't help but gasp-again. It was beautiful. on the far left corner of my room was the window. next to it was the bad. the base was black. the comforters were white. on it had to white pillows and one purple pillow in front of the white ones. beside the bed stood two lamps and a wardrobe. at the bottom of my bed was a small was a small table with flowers on it.

in the right side of my room was a tan couch. with two white chairs on the side. with a painting over it. in between the chair was a small coffee table with magazines and bowls of fruit. i laughed.

i whisk myself away to my closet, to busy to notice it. after my shower i put on my Isabel Marant Etoile black cotton shirt with my Matalan anglais skirt plus my Bianca leather pumps, Berkley clutch purse and my Fatima oxidized-silver Necklace.

as i descended down the stairs i looked around. the very different i suppose.i was o preoccupied, so i could hear my mothers voice.

"well my daughter will be here momentarily, her name is Isabella," my mom says

"Bella," i say as i round the corner to the living room. "my name is Bella-mom." she laughs while everyone gasped at me.

i take a seat next to the far corner of the couch next to Emmett.

"going out bells," he asks.

"yes," i smirk and turn to face the family. 'So what are your names?"

a man with blond hair stands up i assume he is the leader of the group.

" i am Carlisle. This is my Wife Esme and our adopted children. Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. then there Tanya she is with the Denali clan."

i have to bite back a laugh from the image i see. Tanya clings to Edward for dear life while Edward looks in disgust. A chuckle escapes me. now I'm being stared at like an idiot-Tanya stops. and looks around.

"what's so funny-ew look at that girl she looks like a slut," Tanya sneers gesturing towards me.

i raise an eyebrow at her. she screams in sheer pain and horror while i just stare.

**A/N: i hope you like so far. I know it's short but I'm hoping it's good. see what happens to Tanya next! check out the few links i put up so far.**


	2. what the just hell happened

**A/N: I just want you guys to know that i still do not own twilight. i also want to thank ita-sama and CalmAbyss for being the first two to review my story. i will forever be grateful**

E POV

"Edward, get down here-family meeting," Carlisle said, irritated. Here i was with Tanya clinging on my arm for dear life. I've always tried to avoid her but ever since she came to visit, I swear-she has been up my ass, literally.

"alright," i replied, yanking my arm from Tanya's grasp. But in return all she did was lay back on her elbows pushing her breast up. i swear what she calls seductive i call weirdo. i chuckle in my head. Don't want to bust her ego, not that she has one anyone from flirting with all those human men. I wink at her like she has got her way but in the end i will probably high in the tree hidden from this disaster. Tanya gasp, her arousal smell increases and i flash out the room before she holds me prisoner.

As i walk down the stairs i am greeted with Alice and Jasper, there is hair is messed up and clothes are on backwards. _I guess Carlisle was interrupting something of theirs _I thought. Alice glares at my smug smile while i just chuckle and wink at her, flying down the stairs at inhuman speed. Carlisle is blocking me from his thoughts-this had to be really important. Unless he is always this cynical when it comes to our lives. i sit on the couch near Esme and Rose. sometimes i wish i could have a relationship without any false pretenses.

but i guess no one is always that lucky in life.

"What is this meeting about?'' I ask.

"It appears that someone new has moved in, down the block from us."

"You mean the biggest house in the community?" Rose asked.

"Yes, that one," he replies.

"And what this have to do with anything, carlisle. They are just new folks in town, " Jasper says.

"well these people happen to be...," Carlisle begins.

"...vampires," I interfered.

_thanks Edward but i can handle this on my own _Carlisle thought. I sigh and nod at him slightly.

"How many people are in the Coven?" Esme asks.

"Three. The mother, Daughter and Son," Carlisle answers.

"do we have to create at treaty or something like that?" I ask.

"no, but i just wanted you to know before you go attacking the neighbors," he chuckles." but i would also like introduce the family to our coven and Tanya."

"And when do you want us to meet these neighbors?" i ask.

"you all have 10 minutes, including you Alice and Jasper," he says, while Alice and Jasper face the other way in embarrassment. I chuckle along with the rest of the family and Tanya-when did she get down here, oh, well. i get up from my seat and exit towards my room with Tanya flanking me . i shut my door in her face and change into a blue bottom down shirt with black jeans and chucks. as i open my door Tanya flings herself inside and starts kissing my neck.

"i know you want," she says, between the kisses.

"Tanya not now," I say, as i push her off me by her arms. her fast is mad and filled with lust, before she can complain i turn and make my way down stairs and fast. that _child _so sexually frustrated that it kills me-but what do i know, maybe she just needs to get laid. i chuckle.

my family looks at me like i am crazy from the front door, i just shake my head and lead myself to my Volvo while Tanya is shortly behind. woman leave me alone. i turn and glare at her but she just ignores me and continues toward my car . i exceed myself into her path.

"maybe you should ride with someones," i snapped. Tanya turns sharply and leads herself towards Rosalie car. i sigh in relief and return towards my Volvo.

"time to go," Carlisle says and heads into his Mercedes. i am the first one out of the garage and towards the house. when we finally made i couldn't help but admire the beauty. the outlining. i wish i lived here.

carlisle exits from his car and heads towards the house. he knocked twice before stepping back. A large dude answered the door, he was obviously a vamp from his pale skin and gold eyes.

_so hot_ i heard Rosalie think. i smirked and looked at her.

"um...hello," the dude said. "may i help you."

"I am Carlisle and this is my family," carlisle says gesturing towards us. "we were wondering if we could make ourselves acquainted with your family."

"um...hold on...mom, we have some visitors."

a beautiful women appears before us.

"oh my," she gasp. "Emmett don't be so rude, let the people in." she smack...Emmett in he back of the head and gestured for us to go inside. we quickly comply and lead ourselves inside. the living room is magnificent. the colors blend and the place is large.

"sit, sit," she says. "oh, i am Amoi and this is my son Emmett and my daughter is M.I.A" and laughs. we quickly join in.

we comply ourselves in a conversation about our feeding habits and life. our conversation is interrupted by a knock on the door. Emmett's face immediately lifts up as he flashes towards the door.

"Bells," he booms and i assume he picks up the person. she chuckles in a musical voice.

"nice to see you too, Emmy-bear,"she replies, still laughing.

"well come on in," he whispers something in her ear. i can not see her fave but from what she appears she is very beautiful. she whisk herself upstairs, probably to her room. i hear and gasp. most love her room, i chuckle and ignore the looks everybody gives me. about ten minutes have based and the silence becomes uncomfortable.

Amoi breaks the silence.''my daughter will be here momentarily, her name is Isabella.''

''my name is Bella-mom," Bella says.

Bella is beautiful. she looks magnificent in a beautiful back skirt and tank top. her legs continue forever in the dark blue stilettos she is absolutely gorgeous. but her eyes are green-human, maybe, no her heart does not beat.

she floats toward the corner of the couch and sits next to Emmett

"going out," he asks her.

she smiles, "yes." and turns to face the family. "what are your names?"

carlisle stands up and tells her our names. as she looks at me, she seems to be holding back laughter. Tanya is clinging to me again and i look at her disgust. a chuckle escapes from Bella. the family glance at her. a grip is released from my arm and i hear Tanya say, "what's so funny-ew look at that girl she looks like a slut." my family looks at her like she crazy and turns back to face Bella. she raises her eyebrow and Tanya screams in sheer horror.

"Isabella, stop," her mother screams. but her stare increases and her eyes turn red. her face gets furious and she growl. the screaming stops and Bella looks normal but her breathing is irregular. Emmet grips is arms around Bela, pulls her off the couch and far away from us on the other side of the living room. Amoi speaks, "i am so sorry, Bella is quick tempered. i hop you are alright, Tanya, sincerely. i never expected her to inflict pain upon you. you comment was completely irrational though, i believe that the next time this family come. i will not allow you in my home."

Tanya just glares at Bella and Bella laughs, "glare all you want, bitch. but ho's the one in pain not me. now if you excuse i am no longer going out. you can find me in my room or in my office. oh, and Danya when you have the decency to apologize you can find me yourself." and turns upstairs.

"my name is Tanya."

"What the fuck ever," bells says and flips her the finger. Emmett grabs her wrist and kisses her on the temple-she giggles before turning up into her room.

**A/N: Bella has something in store for Tanya. next is Bella's POV. see what Bella as in store, oh and don't forget to REVIEW *SINGING***


	3. hesitation of your actions

**A/N: For those of you that have read my story i am changing it up a bit. The plot is completely different. So Luvs ya, enjoy and sadly i do not own twilight. oh and this is just a little sneak peak of chapter 3 parents taking me to visit my Aunt in India. Bye bye, Enjoy it that is all you get for 2 weeks.  
**

**Bella POV**

After the argument with Tanya, I retreated to my room. Finally being able to see the whole room. I just couldn't bring myself to believed I owned the whole fourth floor. How awesome is that. I giggle. Sometimes I really weird myself out. Sigh, I need Vamp therapy. I already attend 'human' therapy-but I'm not human so that doesn't work. Something is really wrong with.

After fighting with my delusional self, I skipped to my room. Left in my own embrace, I sighed happily, until a knock on my door frustrated me. _What now_ I thought.

Being alone always made me happy-then you interrupt, I'm a bitch-like waking up in the morning cranky, only worse. I chuckled darkly to myself, wondering what I had in store for this next person.

Finally getting enough clarity to answer the door, opening only to find the Cullen's and a very frightened Tanya. It took all my might to keep from laughing at the look from her face-priceless. Or maybe my smirk gave it away because the Cullen's were now looking at me weirdly.

"How may I help you?" I asked, more like snapped.

Alice was the only one brave enough to speak, " There is a storm happening and your mother refuses to let us go- we are staying here for tonight, and I was wondering if you could show us to the guest rooms."

I stood there shocked for five minutes- anger building up inside at a increasing rate. The Cullen's slowly backed up, until I snapped and boy was i furious.

"WHAT THE FUCK, " I yelled. "MOM! THIS BETTER BE A PRACTICAL JOKE. SO HELP ME GOD? THIS SHIT BETTER BE A FUCKING ALLUSION 'CAUSE I AM ONE INCH AWAY FROM KILLING EVERY LIVING-DEAD BITCH IN THIS MOTHER-FUCKING HOUSE." I stopped my yelling after Emmett covered my mouth with his hand and was pinned down my mother- what the hell! Mom-pinning me down! Maybe it is a full moon

**A/N: BYE i am going to miss you all. i may be able to sneak some chapters no promises. ! :)**


End file.
